


Тёмные откровения

by Polyn



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Heresy, Multi, Pre-Canon, Quasi-incest, Tortures, Violence, Vivisection, World Creation, do not copy to another site, family value, stylization, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Ересь.
Relationships: Авессалом/Лилит, Смерть/Лилит, Создатель/Лилит
Kudos: 8





	Тёмные откровения

**Author's Note:**

> события канона и авторские домыслы, кощунственное обращение с матчастью, автор пренебрегает официальными русификациями; текст не участвует в бартере

0\. Вселенная

Без Создателя не было ничего. Не было "прежде", потому что не существовало времени, и будущего не могло быть по той же причине.  
Ни тьмы, ни света, ни добра, ни зла, ни желания, ни смирения, ни порядка, ни хаоса.  
Ни даже великого "ничто", потому что не было никого, кто мог бы осмыслить небытие, а оно не могло быть без мысли о нём.

Стал Создатель, и стало Сущее, и это не было "когда", потому что вне времени не бывает "когда", и вне Создателя не было ничего. Он был всё, и всё было им, и так начались реальность, мыслимое и немыслимое, но не было ни добра, ни зла, потому что всё было всем и всё было едино.

Создатель стал разделять Сущее, придавать ему формы и облики и давать им имена. И отделил свет от тьмы, и сущее от не-сущего, и бывающее от не-бывающего, и мыслимое от немыслимого, и всё прочее, и Вселенная стала разнообразна и бесконечна и появлялись в ней разные существа, и все они были дети Создателя. Рефаим были первые среди них, и принадлежали цельному Сущему, и содержали его в себе, и были его частью, и изменяли части Творения, которых касались, и были блаженны.  
Доли тьмы стали демонами, и доли света – ангелами, между ними стала война, и немыслимое, воплотившееся в Бездну, служило демонам, а мыслимое, содержащееся в свете, стало оружием ангелов.  
Из Творения же родились творцы, и стали творить вместе с Творцом, и были благословлены творением, и искра была в первых из них, и они были блаженны в творении.  
Стремление к блаженству стало желанием, и желание стало Лилит, и Лилит воплотила желание, и Он взял её к себе, и был с ней, и они знали друг друга, и она видела Сущее и сущих в нём как его детей. Бездна же видела желание, и отразила его без блаженства, и оно стало первым грехом.  
Нежелание исторгло себя из света, погрузилось во тьму, и имя его было Люцифер, и Гордыня родилась вместе с ним, но даже грехам был он противен. И не было в Творении и в Бездне никого и ничего гнуснее и опаснее Люцифера, и был он весь одно зло, и никогда он не был причастен благости и не мог блаженствовать, и ему был отвратителен Создатель и всё Сущее, и был он так велик в своей мерзости, что величайшие из демонов Ада склонились перед ним и признали своим господином, чтобы не убивал их и не отбирал смрадные царства, которые они назвали своими.  
Гордыня, которая родилась вместе с Люцифером, воплотилась в ангела, и исказила его, и низвергла, и вознесла, и так отвратительное смешалось с прекрасным, а грех проник в свет.

Лилит видела, что Создатель творит, и пожелала творить тоже, и позавидовала, и так родился третий грех.  
Она снизошла к старому из первых творцов, наделённых искрой подлинного созидания, и очаровала его, и ложилась с ним, и подчинила ученицу его, чтобы та убила его для неё, и взяла его знание и малую искру творения, и стала созидать. Неспособная творить нечто из ничего и разделять живое и Сущее, чтобы было живым, и множить его, она взяла мёртвый прах павших в сражении света и тьмы, смешала его и вдохнула в него жизнь, и так появились нефилим, и первому она дала имя Авессалом, и он был единственный, кто сразу осознал себя и был причастен искры творения. Прочие были бессознательны, и Лилит не могла дать им разумение или чувства, потому что души их явились из бездны без разрешения Создателя, и не были на самом деле созданы, не принадлежали Сущему и не могли по-настоящему быть.  
Тогда Лилит взяла их и привела к Нему и сказала:  
– Вот новые дети твои и мои, разве они не прекрасны?  
Их рождение было вне Его воли, и Он разгневался, и немыслимое исторгло из себя четвёртый грех, но Он увидел, что нефилим равно причастны света и тьмы, и пробудил их души, и позволил пребывать в Сущем.  
– Что ты хочешь с ними делать? – спросил Он Лилит.  
– Я – ничего. Посмотри на них: они сильны и злобны и могут сражаться, и могут защитить твоё Творение от тьмы и немыслимого и тварей, исторгнутых ими, – ответила она, и Он понял, что она неумна, потому что все Его дети были равны перед Ним, кроме новорождённых нефилим, которых Он не желал.  
– Пусть будет так, – разрешил Он, но знал уже, что Вселенная уничтожит нефилим, потому что не было в ней места для них, и так вошли в мир печаль и сожаление и прочее, что Он не мыслил ранее, и Он понял, как одинок, и замыслил создать подобного себе, но видел, что одно существо не сможет мыслить так же, как Он, и чувствовать, и сознавать, и стремиться к созиданию, и мыслить созидаемое, а многие не смогут делать это бесконечно, и так он замыслил людей.  
Лилит же взяла перворождённых нефилим, и ушла, и делала новых, и тень благодати Создателя снисходила к ним, и они узнавали себя и мир и брали себе имена. Истинно были они сильны и злобны, и сражались с чудовищами и тьмой, и защищали свет и добро, но не могли познать их, и были солдаты Создателя, но не дети ему, и разрушили многие миры и жилища, но сами не имели дома, куда вернуться и где успокоиться, и не могло быть для них дома в Творении, и Зависть коснулась их, а из ненасытной их нищеты родилась Жадность, и в мире стало на один грех больше.

Создатель же создал из праха людей и мир для них, но они не могли быть вне времени, и Он создал Время, и оно началось, и всё стало меняться, и из ангелов появились архангелы.  
Лилит ревновала Создателя к людям, потому что в них он вложил часть души своей, и отдалилась от него, и со временем склонилась ко тьме, и стала демоном, и доли тьмы признали её госпожой над собой, как раньше признали Люцифера господином, и великие из них склонялись перед её величием, а слабые – перед силой порабощать желанием.  
Нефилим же сражались, и пожирали силу побеждённых, и вместе с ней поглощали тьму, и отошли от света и тоже склонились ко тьме, и стали разниться между собой, и узнали, что чужды вселенной. И Создатель смотрел на них, и был любопытен, и созидал свой новый народ, чтобы они могли стоять между светом и тьмой и познать зло и добро и сочетать в себе то и другое, чувствовать и осознавать, и быть больше, чем части света или тьмы, и выбирать. Он сделал людей слабыми и лишил блаженства, чтобы стремились к силе и добродетели, и ограничил их жизни, чтобы они не могли вечно ожидать блаженства и сами искали его, чтобы действовали, и мыслили, и творили.  
И Он сделал их, и дал им всё, что хотел, и завершил, и это творение утомило Его, и Он предавался бездействию. И новый грех появился из бездны, чтобы стать Ленью. А Создатель сказал людям:  
– Теперь вы будете мыслить Сущее вместе со мной, а после – вместо меня. – И по его воле многое во Вселенной исчислено так, как исчисляют люди.  
Они внимали Ему, но не могли ещё мыслить вместе с Ним, и Он оставил их, чтобы учились, и познавали, и жили, и мыслили по-своему.  
Вселенная уже пребывала во времени, и менялась, и могла погибнуть от вечных сражений света и тьмы, и Он создал хранителей и наделил силой и приказал сохранить Сущее, особо отметив людей, которые были дороги Ему. Хранители стали Обугленным Советом и стали искать себе союзников, чтобы хранить Сущее по воле Создателя.  
Последним Он сотворил Забвение, и скрыл свой лик, и перестал быть для Сущего, и сделал так, чтобы никто не знал, был ли он вообще.

1\. Смерть и Раздор

Был один из первых. Когда он узрел себя и понял, каков он, он взял себе имя, и имя это было Смерть.  
Он видел, что брат его Авессалом ложится с Лилит, которая называла себя их матерью, и стал тоже так делать, и извратил себя, и познал грех Желания, и не подчинился ему, потому что был алчен и зол и гневен, и тьма цвела в нём, и был он прекрасен во зле и не покорялся ему, но и свет был в нём, и дышал, и заставлял делать добро, и из-за этого у него появились братья и сестра, которых он отличал и к которым был добр.

Первый среди них был Раздор, и он появился, когда нефилим были солдатами Создателя и уже начали разниться между собой и спорить, и Раздор осознал себя вместе с первой их рознью.  
У него было пять глаз, и два были, чтобы смотреть, как все, и два, чтобы обливать презрением, а пятый, в середине лба, нужен был, чтобы смотреть в себя, но Раздор не умел этого от рождения, и потому считал последний глаз бесполезным, и пытался смотреть им, как первыми двумя, и косил, и не мог сражаться, и злился, и говорил слишком много.  
Был он молод, и глуп, и слаб, и отличал себя от других, не был как они и не хотел быть, а хотел насмехаться над ними и над Авессаломом, и равно презирал порядок и хаос, тьму и свет. Его наглость смешила Смерть, и тот не желал, чтобы Авессалом казнил Раздора, и придумал маску, чтобы закрывать три лишних глаза, и чтобы Раздор смотрел двумя, и тот взял маску и два револьвера и сделался лучший стрелок среди нефилим. От этого выросла его наглость, и он возгордился, будто один из первых, и говорил, что недостойно их защищать свет, а они – недостойны защищать его. Безразличные к свету, нефилим не могли стерпеть слов о том, что сами они ниже чего-то.  
Авессалом приказал другим схватить Раздора и хотел убить его, но Смерть пришёл и сказал:  
– Это брат наш, разве можем мы убить его? – И это было первое доброе дело в его жизни, он был молод и не знал ещё, что тяжко за него поплатится.  
– Он отрекался от нас и смеялся над нами, он не брат нам, и если не хочешь, чтобы мы убили его, пусть он уйдёт, – говорил Авессалом, и остальные говорили то же самое. Раздору же заткнули рот, чтобы ничего не мог сказать, и это было ему на пользу.  
Смерть возражал и говорил так:  
– Если мы изгоним его, это будет всё равно, что смерть. Тьма ненавидит нас, свет хочет унизить, прочие же боятся. За ним будут охотиться, и никто не встанет ему на защиту. Он не просил быть одним из нас, но ни он не может перестать быть нефилим, ни мы, нефилим, не можем отречься от него.  
– Пусть тогда прекратит насмехаться над нами и оспаривать мою власть, – потребовал Авессалом, и Смерть решил, что это требование справедливо, и забрал Раздора, и говорил с ним три дня и три ночи, и бил его, и пытался напугать, но получил только обещание "не доставать Авессалома слишком сильно". Он видел, что Раздор совсем не такой, как они, и радовался, что народ его живёт и меняется, потому что неподвижное и неизменное мертво, но не облекал это в слова и никогда не показывал Раздору. Тот же считал, что Смерть ненавидит его, и сам взял от этой придуманной ненависти, и кормил её обидами, и не знал добра в себе.  
Жажда блаженства была в нём так же сильна, как во всех живых существах, и он узнал о богатстве, кроме пищи и оружия – о драгоценностях и деньгах, которые недавно появились и уже были для светлых, и для тёмных, и для других, – и захотел владеть многим, и убивал, чтобы платили ему, и зло в нём радовалось, и он думал, что богат и счастлив.

В то время нефилим отпали от света, и сказали:  
– Будем сами себе хозяева.  
Авессалом пошёл к Лилит, и был с ней, и они говорили, и он узнал об избранных детях Создателя, и о мире для них, и о Древе Познания, и взалкал всего этого для себя, но думал, что печётся о благе своего народа.  
Раздор же часто уходил от нефилим, изменив внешность, и странствовал, и узнавал многое. Он делал это для Смерти, хотя никогда не говорил об этом. Он всегда рассказывал о том, что узнал, и Смерть мог говорить Авессалому, что посылал брата на разведку.  
Так стало известно о рефаим, и так решилась их судьба.

2\. Мерзости

Отказавшись от Создателя и защиты Творения, перворождённые нефилим собрались на совет, и стали говорить о том, что делать дальше, и Авессалом сказал:  
– Завоюем прекрасный мир, и поселимся в нём, и будем блаженствовать, – и имел в виду Эдем, но остальные не знали этого.  
– Лучше завоюем много миров, и расселимся в них, и будем многочисленны, – сказали другие, и Авессалом решил не говорить им того, что им не понравится, чтобы они не отказались от него так же легко, как от Создателя.  
– Мы сильны, – сказал Смерть, – но есть народы сильнее, и однажды они встанут против нас. Мы можем увеличить своё могущество, завоевав только один, и пусть это будет начало. – Он сказал про рефаим и про их способность творить из себя. – Сделаем из них оружие, чтобы нападать на всех остальных. – Он недавно закончил Жнеца, и был горд и доволен, и хотел поглядеть, что сможет сделать ещё.  
Остальные согласились, что это хорошее начало, и Авессалом радовался больше других, хотя сам, как и Смерть, уже владел несравненным оружием.  
Перворождённые скрывали свой план от прочих нефилим, и оставляли в других мирах, и приказали охотиться на доли тьмы, как прежде, и никто не знал, что они замыслили.

Они не знали, что в самом деле есть рефаим, и искали одиноких, и убивали их, и брали в плен умирающих, и пытали их: не только тела, но души и сознания – и Смерть был лучший в этом, и он увидел, каково могущество рефаим, и понял, что саму их силу можно извратить и использовать во зло, и был в восторге, и убедил остальных напасть на мир рефаим.  
Тогда перворождённые взяли всех нефилим и кровь рефаим, и открыли много врат, и убили всех рефаим и сам их мир. Они взяли все тела рефаим, и всё, чем те могли стать, но не стали, и всё, что было в их мире от душ их, и творили Великие Мерзости, закрыв искалеченный мир от прочих народов, а своих младших поставив стражами у немногих проходов, и мир рефаим стонал от такого творения, и ненавидел нефилим и всё Сущее, и извратился, и стал непереносим. Рефаим умирали ещё хуже, чем их мир, и лишались блаженства, и оно извращалось вместе с их душами и было обращено в оружие, и это сделал Смерть. Он придумал вынимать из живых жилы и брать их кожу, и зубы, и кости, и брать с ними частицы души, и плавить сокровища для металла, и выплавлять из них восторг, и таланты, и надежды, и радость, и всё добро, чтобы заменить его злом, несчастьем и погибелью. Не знало Сущее страдания горше, и казни ужаснее, и мерзости отвратительней. И в смертной муке своей проклял народ рефаим всё живое и Сущее, и прежнее своё величие, и будущее, уничтоженное нефилим, и проклятия эти сделали новое оружие ещё сильнее, и взяли от душ рефаим страдания, и ненависть, и безумие, и те поместились в оружие.  
Перворождённые же нефилим увидели, что новое оружие лишает владельца рассудительности, и, хотя были дикими и отважными, устрашились такой напасти, и сказали среди себя:  
– Скроем сильнейших из них, чтобы никто не мог взять их от нас, но и нам они не могли причинить вреда.  
И Смерть измыслил, как усыпить силу рефаим, чтобы никто не мог пробудить в Мерзостях подлинной мощи, и нефилим сделали, как он сказал, и он выбрал место, чтобы запереть величайшие из Великих Мерзостей, и сам закрыл портал, и только он и Авессалом могли снять печать, и тогда оба думали, что это хорошо.  
Слабые Мерзости перворождённые нефилим поделили между собой, но мудрейшие из них, и Авессалом и Смерть первые, не взяли себе ни одной, потому что уже владели хорошим оружием, и были злобны, и не хотели опьяняться злобой от оружия.  
Нефилим собрали народ свой в армию, и обрушились на Сущее, и были для него хуже чумы и казни, и Ад и Небеса равно дрожали перед ними, и никто не мог остановить их, и звёзды отвращали от них свой свет и гасли, чтобы не освещать творимое ими.  
Нефилим увидели, что сильны, и возгордились.

3\. Как жили нефилим

Сражались они со многими, и многих побеждали, и брали себе добро их, и работников, и приятных прислужников, и никому не было пощады, и предавали пленных великим страданиям, и позору, и всякому насилию, и смеялись, глядя на горе и смерть, и были счастливы чужим несчастьем и богаты чужой нищетой.  
Брали железо, и медь, и бронзу, и другое, чтобы делать оружие и доспехи, и разграбляли храмы, и оскверняли их, и делали себе одежды из того, что брали, и пили и ели на том, что отняли, и превращали в еду и питьё тех, у кого отняли, и пожирали души вместе с телами. Лилит создавала тела нефилим крепкими и могучими, и они не нуждались в еде и питье, и не истощались, и пировали и развратничали по желанию, а не по природе. Не было у нефилим настоящей природы, потому что не было рождения, и слушались они только злобы и кровожадности. Утомлялись они только от великих дел, и после того, как они отпали от света, дела их были только злыми, а отдыхали только для удовольствия.  
Своих животных не имели, потому что не было мира для их рождения, и брали скот, какой находили и отнимали, чтобы перевозить добро и драться конно или над землёй. Что не могли забрать с собой, уничтожали, и выпивали силу, и оставляли пустое и мёртвое, и скорлупа многих миров крошилась и ссыпалась в Бездну, а иные оставались мёртвые над нею, и существовали только от избытка зла в них, и зло это прилепляло небеса к землям, и океаны выкипали от боли и леденели от горя, и скалы плакали ядом и кровью.  
Ангелы и демоны тоже всегда сражались друг с другом, и не щадили никого и ничего, и убили многие миры, и стирали племена из Сущего, но не нападали там, где не могли причинить вреда вечным своим противникам. Нефилим же просто шли по мирам, как по холмам, и каждый раздавливали и растаптывали, и упивались, и это была их жизнь.

Сражались нефилим все кто как мог и умел, и учились в битвах, и брали имена из битв, и вся их сила была для разрушения и уничтожения, и никто не мог превзойти их в этом. Не было в войске никакого разделения, и всё племя было войском, а войско – племенем и семьёй, и все были братья и сёстры. Все слушались Авессалома. Когда кто-то знал, как победить, то следовали за ним, а после победы восхваляли, но не возвышали над собой.  
Мужчины были темны и могучи, и стояли между жизнью и смертью, и были ближе к Аду, чем к Небу. Чаще всего они выше пояса носили только доспех на плечах и на груди, и покрывали голову шлемом или венцом, и сражались двойным оружием и силой тела. Женщины были прекрасны и жестоки, и причастны небесного совершенства, чаще всего с белыми глазами и волосами. Лилит делала их такими, чтобы женщина нефилим не могла превзойти её тёмную красоту и отвратить от неё мужчин нефилим, которые все были для неё, и она могла брать любого, кого хотела. Обычно женщины нефилим надевали роскошные одежды и большие плащи, и закрывали лица и головы в бою, и поражали врагов колдовством, а не сталью. Но было много тех, кто делал не так, и всё было для сражений, и каждый сражался, как ему хочется, и не было недостатка в битвах для тех, кто хотел показать жестокость и удаль. Были у нефилим и потешные бои, чтобы не скучать между сражениями и чтобы смотреть, кто хорош из новых, сделанных Лилит.

Спали на земле, или подстилали отобранную материю, или на шкурах от разных тварей. Шатры ставили только перворождённые, чтобы хранить в них свои тайны и отдыхать без помех, и предаваться наукам и думам, и никто не входил к ним без разрешения. Когда хотели двое или больше пойти и лечь друг с другом, они удалялись от лагеря или делали навес, чтобы к ним не подходили, и делали, что хотели, и не имели стыда.  
Когда же все упивались удалью или насилием и предавались разврату от опьянения, уходили те, кто не хотел участвовать, и сторожили исступлённых братьев своих и сестёр, и никто никого не судил, потому что за такие дела не было у нефилимов наказания.  
Судили только тех из младших, кто хотел узнать тайны перворождённых, и тех, кто брал чужое без спроса и не по нужде, а от желания, и кто дрался с сородичами без меры и разумения или делал другой вред нефилим. Никакой другой народ нефилим не защищали, и Раздор, и другие, как он, могли ходить и убивать, и брать чужое, и разрушать, и пытать, и насиловать, и Авессалом не судил за это. Все, кто знал нефилим, ненавидели их или боялись, или боялись и ненавидели разом. Только люди жили в Эдеме и ничего не знали, и ангелы с архангелами хранили их наивный покой, потому что считали это волей Создателя.

Нефилим не рождались, как это заведено у других народов, а приходили от Лилит, которая продолжала их делать, и все были сродны Авессалому, и осенившей его искре творения, и друг другу, и были братья и сёстры, и были среди них такие, кто знал, как зачинают другие народы, и они ложились друг с другом как для зачатия, и не зачинали, и увидели это, и сказали Авессалому. Он понял, что весь его род может иссякнуть, если Лилит не сможет делать новых, пошёл к ней и сказал:  
– Ты делаешь мне новых братьев и сестёр, мы не рождаемся, но погибаем в битвах, и что будет, если ты перестанешь?  
– Я дала тебе жизнь, а ты хочешь бессмертия, – сказала Лилит и посмеялась над ним, и они легли, и после этого гнев Авессалома успокоился, и тогда они стали говорить снова.  
Он был один наделён подлинной искрой жизни, но не было ему пары, не было женщины, способной зачать от него, и Лилит ничего не могла сделать, потому что сама была бесплодна, как желание без стремления. Она сделала многих и среди них многих женщин и пыталась сделать их способными к рождению, но не было такого умения, чтобы делать народы, продолжающиеся в поколениях, и только Создатель мог творить их, а Лилит не могла. Не могло быть среди народа, несущего только смерть, новой жизни.  
Лилит сказала Авессалому про жизнь в нём, и он решил, что возьмёт женщину из нефилим и из её тела и своей души сделает детей себе, чтобы они были живы и могли продолжиться в поколениях, но не сказал об этом Лилит. Когда Смерть пришёл, чтобы лечь с нею, она сказала ему, о чём говорила с Авессаломом, и Смерть спросил:  
– Зачем ты сделала нас, мать?  
– Чтобы творить, – ответила Лилит, а он понял, что она сотворила их по прихоти, без осмысления, и опечалился, и искал в себе искру жизни и подлинный свет или хотя бы его отражение. Он нашёл гибель и хаос, и подчинил их себе, и обрёл великую силу, но не был рад ей. Он умел говорить с мёртвыми, но для живых его колдовство было губительно, и творил он только злое и ужасное. Он стал учиться и спрашивал Лилит, и брал книги у неё и из общей добычи, и платил Раздору за украденные у ангелов, и демонов, и других народов, и узнавал языки, чтобы читать, и обрёл малую толику магии жизни. Вдохновлённый, он попытался сотворить искру жизни из колдовства – не для себя самого и без конкретной цели, но чтобы познать жизнь, и прикоснуться к ней, и творить, и был в этом как его мать – и создал то, что не жило само по себе, но могло заставлять жить другого, даже раненого, и поместил его в сосуд, и сделал амулет, чтобы можно было носить с собой. Не было никого, кому Смерть мог бы отдать его, и он оставил его при себе, хотя сам в нём не нуждался.

Не один он пытался творить, но прочие обычно делали только оружие и доспехи и другое, чтобы сражаться, и убивать, и разрушать, и пытать. Перворождённые были талантливы в этом, хоть не превосходили творцов и других древних, причастных Творения. Младшие же чаще брали у других, и старшие вооружали их и, когда грабили убитые миры, брали пригодное для них и о многом ничего не знали, только видели, что это хорошо для боя. Так был взят большой меч, которому дали имя Пожиратель Хаоса, потому что он питался от битвы, и разрушений, и гибели врагов, и кормил хозяина гневом и силой, но лишал мудрости.

4\. Ярость

У неё ещё не было ни имени, ни разума, но она уже надела доспехи и взяла оружие, и сражалась в первом ряду с открытым лицом, и отдалялась от братьев, и расстраивала ряды противников, и поражала их жестоко и быстро, и все нефилим радовались её отваге, и больше всех – она сама. Гордыня далеко завела её, и рана была тяжела, и она лежала без памяти, и Авессалом хотел взять её к себе в шатёр, чтобы сделать из неё детей, а про неё сказать, что она умерла.  
Пришёл Смерть и надел на неё амулет, и она открыла глаза и сказала:  
– Я – Ярость.  
Авессалом рассердился, потому что не мог в открытую убить здоровую и мыслящую и не вызвать ненависти других нефилим, скрыл гнев и стал хвалить Смерть за спасение сестры. Та ещё не пришла в полную силу, и Авессалом позвал её к себе, чтобы сделать, как собирался, и амулет использовать тоже, но Смерть понял, что брат задумал дурное, и взял Ярость на руки и унёс к себе, и она лежала в его шатре, и бранила его за то, что он смердит, и ему было смешно от этого, а Ярость злилась на его смех и радовалась ему.  
Авессалом догадался, что Смерть не позволит ему взять и без причины убить женщину из нефилим или обличит его, и стал думать, как избежать этого. Они всегда были рядом, и Смерть был хороший вождь и брат, и Авессалому горько было думать, что, родись Смерть вперёд него, нефилим были бы великим и счастливым народом, и клялся Авессалом в душе своей, что добудет своему племени мир, какого ни у кого нет больше. Эдем.  
Многие слышали от него о доме, но большинству нефилим было всё равно. Они жили, чтобы разрушать, и сражаться, и убивать, и не мыслили жизни вне кровавого похода, и совсем забыли о свете. Смерть же не забывал, хотя предавался тьме и злобе как все, но подчинял их и использовал, и не позволял им поработить себя. Свет, слабый, как луна за тучами, теплился в его душе, но не мог ни согреть её, ни погаснуть окончательно, и несогласие теплилось вместе с ним. Такое же слабое, такое же безнадёжное и такое же необходимое и неизбежное, как свет луны.

Ярость исцелилась и вернулась к битвам, и сражалась, и ни одно оружие не могло выдержать её злобы, и самое сильное ломалось у неё в руках, и она гневалась ещё больше. Смерть видел это и сказал:  
– Тебе нужно особое оружие, сестра.  
От Раздора он знал, что ещё не все народы отказались вести дела с нефилим и что есть сумасшедшие творцы, удалившиеся от прочих, и пошёл к Отцу Воронов, и от него узнал о Безумном Кузнеце, и Раздор узнал для Смерти, где искать Безумного Кузнеца, и они взяли Ярость и втроём пошли туда.  
Кузнец сказал ей:  
– Раз сильное оружие слабо перед тобой, я сделаю слабое, чтобы могло вместить гнев твой. Дай его мне, чтобы я выковал для него вместилище.  
И Ярость обозлилась и закричала гневно:  
– Как я могу дать тебе чувство?! – и бранила его, а он взял металл и стал колдовать и работать, и трое нефилим поняли, что он взял её гнев, и были ошеломлены, и Смерть понял, как мал его талант к творению и таланты прочих нефилим, и сожалел, что они могучи только в разрушении и могут созидать одно, только уничтожая другое, и уменьшают, а не умножают. И осознал, что этим они противны Сущему и опасны для него, и был унижен этим знанием.  
Кузнец же сделал для Ярости кнут, который принимал форму её гнева, не разрушался от него, и служил ему, и выражал его, и это было хорошее оружие для неё.  
Трое вернулись к нефилим, и Смерть рассказал перворождённым про Безумного Кузнеца, и они сделали так, чтобы младшие не говорили об этом и не требовали себе оружия, как у сестры. И Ярость прекрасно сражалась рядом с могучими и побеждала многих врагов, и Смерть радовался, когда видел её.  
Многие хвалили её, и любовались ею, и хотели пойти с ней, но она никого не хотела, и во время пиров всегда лежала одна, и била и побеждала воинов, которые говорили ей "я хочу лечь с тобой", и их было так много, что они перестали стыдиться своих поражений и пришли к Авессалому и сказали:  
– Гнев нашей сестры слишком силён, она может наделать много вреда.  
И Авессалом хотел приказать Ярости, чтобы пошла в его шатёр и была с ним, и хотел, чтобы она напала на него, а он бы убил её и использовал тело. Он видел в ней великую силу и думал, что от этой силы может родиться новая жизнь.  
Он позвал её и обвинял перед всеми, а она говорила:  
– Они сами виноваты, – и сердилась.  
Смерть не знал, что хочет Авессалом, но снова чуял угрозу для сестры, и показал, что разгневан на неё, и сказал, что она должна идти в его шатёр, и оставаться там, и не выходить. Ярость заспорила с ним, и они боролись, и она увидела, что Смерть силён, а он успел шепнуть ей, чтобы она послушалась и что это важно.  
Она видела, что проигрывает, и думала, что не справится с Авессаломом, потому что считала, что он сильнее Смерти, и опечалилась, и пошла в шатёр Смерти, и сидела там, коченея от злобы, а неугасимый гнев жёг ей лёгкие. Смерть же принёс драгоценную жаровню из добычи и сухую траву, и они сжигали эту траву, и дым был сильнее, чем смрад Смерти, и стелился вокруг шатра, и все думали, что Смерть колдует, и остерегались приближаться, и только Раздор мог приблизиться, потому что не умел остерегаться и не боялся колдовства Смерти, хотя знал о нём больше прочих.  
Говорили же Смерть и Ярость об Авессаломе, и о его гневе, и, когда Раздор пришёл подслушивать, Смерть позвал его и рассказал Ярости, как назвал Раздора братом, и она согласилась не вызывать на себя гнев Авессалома, и назвала Смерть и Раздора братьями, а они её – сестрой.  
Они не были первой семьёй внутри племени нефилим, но только их союз родился из защиты и доверия, а не из вожделения и стремления ко злу.  
Мужчины же, которых побила Ярость, хотели собраться и побить её все вместе, и самые безумные из них хотели опрокинуть её, чтобы лечь сверху, но увидели, что Смерть и Раздор везде с сестрой, и поняли, что с тремя не справиться даже очень большой толпой, и отступились, и Ярость вернулась в общий лагерь, и её не задирали, а она старалась, как могла, сдерживать свою злобу и не показывалась Авессалому без нужды.  
Смерть же сказал Раздору, чтобы меньше уходил и чтобы следил за тем, что происходит с сестрой, за другими нефилим, но пуще всех – за Авессаломом. Раздор поспорил с ним, чтобы не соглашаться сразу, но согласился из-за Ярости, и оба знали заранее, что он согласится, но показывали друг другу неприязнь, потому что она была им удобна и привычна.

Авессалом же закрыл гнев в сердце своём, и это было для него как яд, и ложился с разными женщинами, чтобы найти сильную среди них, но многим был отвратителен и отступался, чтобы не восстали против него. Он стал брать женщин из других народов и приводил их к Лилит, чтобы сделала их плодными для него, но этого она не могла, и делала их служанками своими и Авессалома, и стали говорить, что он взял от неё способность подчинять, и многие покорились ему из страха. Надоевших рабынь он отдавал Лилит, и она делала из них светильники для своего дворца так же, как из тех, кто надоедал ей, и они существовали, и жизни их и души истекали болезненным светом в мясных чертогах, и служили омерзительным делам Лилит и первого сына её.  
Смерть знал об этом, а Раздор и Ярость догадывались, но не говорили, потому что это были дела Авессалома и Лилит. И никто из нефилим не мог судить брата своего за насилие над другими народами. Если было оно ужасным, и гнусным, и мерзким, но не причиняло вреда нефилим, то не было против него закона.

5\. Война

Лилит утомилась, пытаясь сделать жён для Авессалома, и нефилим ей наскучили, и она стала небрежна, и смешивала прах павших как попало, и оживляла без вдохновения, и новые нефилим были слабее предыдущих.  
Смерть привык читать и часто это делал, и был в лагере нефилим и с сестрой, и реже стал приходить к Лилит, но в ту ночь был с ней, и Авессалом был там же, и они предавались похоти и веселились, и Лилит сказала:  
– Пробуждается к жизни новый брат ваш.  
И пошла взглянуть на него, и у него были белые волосы и глаза, как у ангела, и кожа твёрдая, но нежного оттенка, как у людей и ангелов, и симметричное лицо; только он один из мужчин нефилим был так сильно похож на дитя света, и Лилит закричала в гневе и отвращении. И Авессалом и Смерть прибежали, чтобы узнать, почему она кричит, и увидели брата, и Авессалом сказал:  
– Убьём его, раз он противен матери.  
А Смерть возразил так:  
– Он могуч. Пусть сражается для нас.  
Лилит разгневалась на него и велела немедля увести новорождённого, и тот был в самом деле могуч, но неразумен и послушен, и ушёл тогда со Смертью.  
Смерть привёл брата к нефилим и сказал:  
– Вот брат наш от матери нашей, дайте ему одежду и оружие.  
Пока его не было, Лилит сказала Авессалому:  
– Избавься от этого урода. Он мне не сын, и я отрекаюсь от него. Меня называют матерью монстров, но этот плох для вашего племени, – и не знала, что пророчествует.  
Авессалом рассмеялся и сказал, что горд быть её сыном и внушать страх всем народам, и они были весьма довольны собой и друг другом.  
Когда Смерть вернулся, Лилит позвала его лечь с собой, и отдавалась ему, и ублажала, и сделала так, что он задержался надолго, а Авессалом ушёл и мог без помех сделать, как она хотела. Про Ярость и Раздора она не знала, потому что Смерть никогда ей не говорил, и Авессалом не говорил тоже, потому что стыдился своей слабости перед братом.  
Когда он пришёл к нефилим, новый брат сидел среди лагеря и никто не говорил с ним, многим был неприятен его облик, иных не интересовали младенцы, не сознающие себя. Ему дали, чем прикрыть наготу, но к оружию неразумного не подводили. "Довольно с нас Ярости", – говорили те, кого она успела побить, и, не задумываясь, считали нового таким же подопечным Смерти, как она.  
Авессалом же не стал приказывать напрямую напасть на нового, но поглядел на него с презрением и, сделав вид, что размышляет вслух, сказал:  
– Многих могучих и ужасных сотворила Мать, но этот отвратителен среди нас.  
Нефилим поняли, что могут показать новому свою неприязнь, и думали, что безоружный не сможет сражаться с ними.  
И они напали на него, и стали бить цепями, как бы испытывая и обучая, но он опережал удары, и поймал цепь, и забрал у нападавших меч, и защищался, и многих успел поранить, пока все не увидели, что в лагере серьёзный бой. Ярость и Раздор тоже пришли туда, и Авессалом вышел из шатра, чтобы сражаться, и взял Мерзость, чтобы самому остаться невредимым, и дрался с новым, ничего не понимавшим и безумным от крови и бешенства, и Ярость улыбнулась, глядя на нового.  
– Эй, ты ж не хочешь его прикончить! – крикнул Раздор, когда Авессалом сломал новому руки, чтобы не мог держать меч, и начал его избивать. – Он наш брат! – И были эти слова самому ему и смешны, и горьки.  
И Ярость сказала:  
– Он наш брат, как ты или Смерть.  
И другие говорили, что не должно нефилим драться друг с другом до смерти, а те первые, кто пришёл бить нового, сказали, что он безумен и сам напал на них. Пока они говорили, руки у поверженного и побитого срослись, и он взялся за ближайшее оружие, и это был большой меч, и когда прыгнул младенец на Авессалома, защититься от удара можно было только Мерзостью.  
И они снова сражались, и другие вмешались, и Раздор видел, что они убьют нового.  
– Сделай что-нибудь! – закричала на него Ярость.  
Улучив момент в хаосе боя, Раздор выстрелил брату в голову, и тот потерял сознание, и нефилим связали его цепями и заковали в железные листы, меча же не смогли отнять даже у беспамятного и раненого, и заковали вооружённого.  
Авессалом приказал сниматься с лагеря, и Ярость и Раздор поняли, что нового бросят без помощи. Раздор грязно выбранился и сказал:  
– Я найду Смерть, а ты смотри, чтобы никто не вернулся добить его.  
– С чего вдруг мы должны его защищать? – спросила Ярость, и она хмурилась.  
– С того, что Смерть, – Раздор сплюнул на землю и грубо выругался, – защищал нас. – И он сам не знал, что сказал, потому что его сердце ещё не пробудилось для добра, и он многое делал необдуманно. – Ну и потому, что Авессалом хочет его ухлопать.  
Он ушёл и дал револьверу, из которого подстрелил брата, имя: Милосердие. Он искал Смерть, и не нашёл, и понял, что тот у Лилит, и пришёл к её дворцу из мяса, и развёл костёр, и бросал в него порох, и устроил большой шум, и напугал рабов Лилит, и Смерть вышел, чтобы узнать, зачем Раздор устраивает шум.  
– Младенец, которого ты приволок, оказался буйный, и свора Авессалома хочет его прикончить.  
Смерть понял, что Авессалом устроил это по приказу Лилит, и они с Раздором поспешили на место прежнего лагеря нефилим, но нашли там только грязь, кострища и следы побоища: "младенца" нашли демоны и другие твари, следовавшие за нефилим, словно падальщики за хищным зверем. Ярости пришлось пойти с нефилим, чтобы не напали на неё, пока нет Смерти и Раздора, и она гневалась.

– Что теперь? – спросил Раздор.  
И Смерть не знал, что сказать ему, и они пошли по следам падальщиков, забравших нового, у которого ещё не было имени. Но нашли следы битвы и мёртвые тела, и не все они были разрублены мечом, и Раздор узнал мусор, в который обратились железные листы и цепи, в которые был закован безымянный брат их, и сказал:  
– Нихуя ж себе.  
Смерть же его не слушал: он взял уцелевшую голову со ртом, чтобы могла говорить, и положил её перед собой, и заклинал, и призвал душу убитого, и пытал её, и допросил, и узнал, что гордые архангелы напали на падальщиков, и забрали молодого нефилим.  
– Только этого нам не хватало, – сказал Раздор и снова грязно выругался, и Смерть простил ему, потому что сам был в гневе.  
Раздор отправился к границам Эдема, где несли службу архангелы, Смерть же избрал другую дорогу, и нашёл брата, который сидел среди ангелов, и те следили, чтобы он не напал на них, и говорили с ним спокойно и учтиво, и показывали ему написанные слова, и он был очарован, и среди них был архангел смерти, молодой страж Колодца Душ, и Смерть поклонился ему, и был вежлив, и попросил отпустить брата его с ним, и Азраэл отпустил их, и они ушли, и нагнали нефилим, которые уже вступили в новое сражение с порождениями хаоса.  
И новый взял свой большой меч, и дрался среди них, и повергал врагов без счёта, и был могуч, и прекрасен; меч его пил силу поверженных и кормил ею хозяина; и гнев его кровью стекал на землю по лезвию и разил неприятелей. Все увидели, что он хороший воин и сказали:  
– Истинно он брат наш. Зря мы пытались убить его.  
А когда бой закончился, и нефилим грабили, чтобы пировать, и пытали раненых, и казнили, и насиловали, новый не присоединился к ним и смотрел без понимания, но Смерть понял, что его брат очнулся для разумения, и подошёл, и спросил:  
– Как твоё имя?  
И новый сказал:  
– Я – Война.  
И он был войной так же, как Ярость – яростью, а Раздор – раздором.  
И Смерть был рад, что они есть.

Те, кто слышали имя Войны, говорили, что это хорошее имя для такого воина, и хвалили его, и Авессалом был среди них, но большая неприязнь осталась в сердце его, потому что в душе Войны доблесть родилась раньше злобы, и в нём не было подлинной тьмы, и был он причастен невинного блаженства, словно ребёнок людского племени, и не позволил извратить себя, и был как будто лучше других нефилим.  
Неприязнь в душе Авессалома превращалась в ненависть, и, если бы он знал, что Война был у ангелов, и те говорили с ним раньше, чем пробудился его разум, он бы взял других перворождённых, у кого были Мерзости, и они убили бы Войну, и не позволили бы ни Смерти, ни Ярости, ни Раздору помешать им. Но сам тот не помнил ничего до первого своего сражения, и Смерть знал, и молчал, и ждал Раздора, чтобы заставить его молчать тоже, и ждать пришлось долго.

6\. Раскаяние

Пока Смерть искал Войну, Раздор нашёл отряд ангелов, охранявших Эдем, и его увидели, и взяли в плен, потому что он хотел говорить, а не сражаться, и командир, который говорил с ним, знал, что он убивает за деньги, и, когда остался с ним наедине, взял с него клятву, что он убьёт другого ангела, который служил там же, и научил, как это сделать, а потом освободил Раздора так, чтобы самому не понести наказания. Это был очень плохой ангел.

Раздор думал, что всё будет очень просто. От заказчика он знал, как пробраться за внутренний периметр и где искать цель. Он умел скрывать свой облик в тени и в иллюзиях, но в Эдеме ярко светило солнце, и он придал себе вид того самого ангела, который заказал ему убийство и у которого в любом случае было стопроцентное алиби.  
Цель его была небесно красивая женщина с золотыми знаками на белых крыльях, и она сидела у пруда, сняв верхний доспех, и причёсывала волосы, чтобы убрать их под шлем, а её оружие лежало рядом вместе с доспехом, и это был очень хороший момент, чтобы легко её убить. Раздор решил, что не станет использовать свои револьверы, и подошёл к ней близко, и она заговорила с ним, как с тем, кто приказал убить её, и Раздор понял, что она любит того плохого ангела. Он замешкался с ответом, и она заподозрила неладное, и потянулась к оружию и подняла алебарду, но он успел выхватить кинжал и бросился на неё. Они боролись на мелководье, и Раздор был сильнее и злее, и убил её, и оставил там, и бросил кинжал в красную воду, открыл для себя портал и ушёл, и был зол и печален и бранился в мыслях и не знал, что случилось с его братом, и обрадовался, узнав, что Смерть нашёл Войну, тот очнулся и теперь дерётся вместе с нефилим, а не против них. "Не хотел бы я с тобой сражаться, малыш", – думал Раздор.

Самому себе Раздор рад не был. Он часто уходил от лагеря нефилим, но больше не убивал за деньги, и никто не мог его найти, чтобы сделать заказ.  
И его пятый глаз смотрел в его душу и не видел там ничего хорошего, и другие два верхних глаза смотрели на его дела, и он презирал сам себя и дела свои.  
Когда он сидел на камне вдалеке от лагеря, Смерть нашёл его, незаметно подкрался и следил, неподвижный и терпеливый. Раздор поднёс свой второй револьвер к своему верхнему среднему глазу и хотел выстрелить в него, чтобы перестал смотреть в душу, но Смерть прыгнул на него, и ударил по руке, и сломал её, и отобрал револьвер. Пока срасталась кость, они говорили, и Раздор увидел, что в нём есть добро, и раскаивался и бранился, и назвал револьвер Раскаянием.  
Смерть же спросил, испытывая его:  
– Будешь теперь как все?  
– Ни за что! – воскликнул Раздор, и Смерть смеялся над ним, и Раздор бранился снова, а потом они вернулись в лагерь.  
Раздор злился на себя и на Смерть за то, что тот так легко расспросил его и утешил, но благодарен был тоже, и узнал радость и удовольствие, кроме богатства, и опьянения, и других низостей, и сражался среди других, но не был, как они.

Когда Смерть убедился, что Войне и Ярости, чьи разумы ещё не изощрились, ничего не угрожает среди нефилим, он взял Раздора и демоническое оружие, и они отыскали ангела-заказчика, и выманили его иллюзией убитой Раздором женщины, и убили, как демоны, но не повредив голову.  
– Хочешь допросить его? – спросил Смерть.  
– Не откажусь, раз есть возможность. – Раздор давился гневом, клокотавшем в его душе, и выплёвывал слова, и они обжигали ему горло и отравляли дыхание.  
Смерть взял мертвеца, и призвал его душу, и пытал её, и осквернил гнусной магией, и два нефилим узнали, что ангелам неможно любить друг друга не по закону, и что любовники преступили этот закон, и заказчик боялся, что жертва предаст его, чтобы спастись, и сам предал её.  
Раздор хотел уничтожить его душу, чтобы не могла переродиться, но это было вне способностей Смерти, и пришлось им отпустить её. Изуродованное тело, в которое уже нельзя было призвать жизнь или допросить мёртвое, подбросили туда, где его могли найти другие ангелы, чтобы те подумали, будто убили демоны и не доискивались настоящих убийц.

7\. Изгнанники

Пока Смерти и Раздора не было среди нефилим, многие снова стали задирать Войну и Ярость, и дразнили их, и говорили, что обезоружат их, и принудят их к покорности, и они стерегли друг друга, и часто были в шатре Смерти, чтобы к ним реже приходили, когда они не начеку, и нефилим говорили, что они стали совокупляться, и это не было правдой. Война и Ярость никогда не ложились вместе и не спали в одно время, и всегда, если один отдыхал, то другой сторожил с оружием в руках.  
Когда Смерть и Раздор вернулись, нефилим встретили их раньше Войны и Ярости и клеветали, и Смерть разозлился и хотел убить брата, и ворвался в шатёр, чтобы это сделать.  
Авессалом смотрел на Смерть и видел его гнев, а Раздор смотрел на Авессалома, и видел его радость, и поспешил следом за Смертью. В шатре Смерть уже напал на Войну, и они боролись, и Раздор выстрелил в каждого, чтобы не могли драться и успокоились, Ярость же пощадил, потому что она не утратила разума.  
– Какого, блядь, хуя? – спросил Раздор.  
И Ярость сказала ему, что Война спал, а она сторожила, но не смогла остановить Смерть, когда тот ринулся на младшего, и она называла Войну братом.  
Смерть очнулся первый, и выслушал Ярость, и был весьма смущён, а когда Война открыл глаза, просил у него прощения, и Ярость и Раздор видели это, и Смерть злился из-за этого, но знал, как сильно ошибся.  
– Если так будет продолжаться, нас рано или поздно ослабят достаточно, чтобы прикончить без лишнего шума, – сказал Раздор, когда Смерть и Война примирились.  
– Или сделают так, чтобы мы прикончили друг друга, – добавила Ярость.  
Смерть и Война молчали и чувствовали себя дураками, но последний сожалел о своём и чужом недомыслии, а первый придумывал, как им остаться в живых. "Неужели я люблю этих детей? – спросил он себя и ответил: – Да", – и это было ужасно, потому что нельзя такому, как Смерть, любить кого-то, даже самого себя. Лилит сотворила его, чтобы убивал и ненавидел, и отравила его любовь, обратив её в похоть, но он любил без похоти, и спасал во вред себе, и превзошёл то, что было ему предначертано, и так обрёк себя на безнадёжное страдание.  
– Мы должны быть осторожны и внимательны, – сказал он после долгого раздумья и запретил младшим приближаться к другим перворождённым, потому что видел угрозу не только в Авессаломе. Все нефилим были дики и кровожадны, но каждый перворождённый превосходил в этом всех родившихся позже. Смерть знал их так же, как себя, и знал, что они не оставят попыток разделаться с теми, кого он выделил и приблизил к себе, но не как учеников, слуг или любовников, но как родных. Глубоко вросли в нефилим и Зависть, и Гнев, и Гордыня, и прочие грехи, и затуманили их разумы, и вызывали в душах всё самое худшее.

Шло время, и четверо были осторожны, а Смерть и Раздор – ещё и хитры, и они уживались с нефилим, но всё больше разнились с ними. И, хотя сражались в общем строю, не участвовали в пирах, и даже Раздор больше не радовался грабежам, и Жадность отступилась от него.  
Чтобы вызвать у Авессалома доверие и наблюдать за ним и за другими перворождёнными, Раздор сделал вид, что поссорился со Смертью, и ушёл из шатра, и жил как все, и злословил о Смерти, и ему нравилось говорить гнусное о брате, а другие видели в этом искренность и верили ему, и так Раздор узнал достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что Авессалом задумал от них отделаться, и нашёл способ сказать об этом Войне, чтобы тот пересказал всё Смерти. И это было правильно, потому что в те времена у Войны было только два выражения лица: взбешённое для врагов и угрюмое для всего остального, Ярость могла выдать себя избыточной гневливостью, прямо же подходить к брату, с которым он был якобы в ссоре, Раздор не хотел. Он мог, конечно, спровоцировать Смерть на драку, но ему уже надоело, что Смерть его постоянно побеждал.

Авессалом же был много мудрее, чем о нём думали перворождённые нефилим, кроме Смерти, и не стал первый обижать Смерть, а делал так, чтобы выходило, будто это Смерть и его сестра и братья обижают всех нефилим и Авессалома. Он звал их на пиры, хотя раньше нефилим так не делали и каждый за себя решал, хочет он пьянства и чревоугодия и других невоздержанностей или нет. Четверо же отказывались, подозревая ловушку или от отвращения, и Авессалом делал вид, что они оскорбляют его, звал их братьями и сестрой, и другие нефилим думали, будто четверо пренебрегают ими всеми, и копился в них гнев. Он говорил с нефилим о доме, и все видели, что Смерть и Война не верят ему. Многие, и Ярость с Раздором среди них, не думали о доме, и хотели только сражаться, и оставались безразличны к обещаниям Авессалома. Многие из таких служили жестокости, и гневу, и жадности, и похоти. Ярость же искала доблести, и почёта, и кормила свою гордость, и враги бесследно тонули в волнах её злобы, как в жидком пламени.  
И много было славных сражений и великих побед, и, если бы не тайный разлад, племя нефилим могло бы считать себя счастливым и гордым. Мало кто до конца понимал распрю Авессалома и Смерти, и никто не желал погружаться в неё, чтобы не погибнуть, и яд недоверия растекался от каждого неверного слова и стал опасен даже для нефилим. Многие уже начали решать для себя, на чьей стороне они будут, когда Смерть и Авессалом сойдутся в поединке, и большинство было на стороне Авессалома, потому что он вёл свой народ по лёгкой дороге и удовлетворял страсть нефилим к убийствам и разрушениям, и никто не знал, станет ли Смерть делать то же самое. Времена служения свету и Создателю остались в далёком прошлом, и считались плохими, и на самом деле не были прекрасными для нефилим, потому что никогда не было в них благости, от которой происходит счастье.

– Заебали эти тупые интриги, – сказал однажды Раздор Смерти. – Сколько ещё мы будем жрать дерьмо, которым нас кормит Авессалом?  
– Сколько я скажу, – ответил Смерть и ударил Раздора так, что тот упал.  
Поднявшись, Раздор сказал:  
– Да пошёл ты нахуй, – и в ту же ночь взял хромого орто и уехал на нём из лагеря.  
Авессалом очень обрадовался, но сделал вид, что оскорблён и разгневан, и объявил Раздора дезертиром и предателем, и приказал, чтобы его, увидев, не пытались пленить, а старались сразу убить.  
– Это неправильно, – сказал Смерть. Он специально сделал так, чтобы Раздор уехал, чтобы посмотреть, что будет делать Авессалом, и теперь знал, что будет сказано о нём, Ярости и Войне, когда уедут они. Смерть знал также, что Раздор не дурак, рано или поздно поймёт его замысел и будет браниться, но не затаит настоящей ненависти. "А хоть бы и затаил, – думал Смерть, – пусть остаётся жив назло Авессалому и мне, этого довольно".  
– Я не собираюсь этого делать, – сказал Война и повернулся к Авессалому спиной в знак особенного неуважения.  
– Я тоже. – Ярость осталась стоять и смотреть на Авессалома, и гнев её был тяжёл, как надгробие, и Авессалом возненавидел её.  
– Если они не подчиняются приказам, им не место среди нас, – сказали нефилим, и Авессалом обрадовался, и сказал, что изгоняет Смерть, его сестру и брата. Он говорил так, будто действует в угоду всему племени, но внутри души своей ощутил большую свободу. Лучше было бы только убить Смерть, но другие нефилим не стали бы сражаться против него, а Ярость и Война защитили бы любимого брата, и тройную их силу было не одолеть даже Мерзостью. Смерть мог свергнуть Авессалома и стать царём нефилим, и Авессалом не знал, почему Смерть этого не делает. Смерть же не желал власти над живыми существами, а над мёртвыми уже властвовал, и не было ему равных. В то время хозяева мертвецов ещё спорили за вечный престол, и среди них не было того, кто мог бы одолеть перворождённого нефилим в силе и славе его.  
Смерть тоже чувствовал облегчение и свободу, и отрёкся от своих клятв Авессалому, как царю, а всем остальным сказал, что они по-прежнему его братья и сёстры, и Война и Ярость сделали то же самое, и все нефилим смотрели, чтобы Авессалом не напал на них.  
После они взяли своё оружие, шатёр Смерти, трёх плохих животных, которых им дали нефилим, и уехали из лагеря, и открыли портал, и вошли в него, и нефилим потеряли их след, а Авессалом надеялся, что никогда больше их не встретит. Он видел Смерть в сражениях, и знал, что не сможет победить в поединке, хотя его гордость и противилась этому знанию.

Раздор странствовал в одиночку, и скрывался, и не знал, что Смерть, Ярость и Война ушли от нефилим и странствуют втроём. Смерть хотел найти его, но не знал, как, потому что Раздор уже очень хорошо научился прятаться.  
И тогда Ярость сказала:  
– Сделаем так, чтобы он сам нашёл нас.  
– Как? – удивился Смерть. Ему никогда не было нужно, чтобы Раздор находил его, и он всегда предпочитал всё делать самостоятельно, не рассчитывая на действия других.  
– Одержим великую победу, – сказал Война, и улыбка его была, как куски льда на скалах.  
И они нашли мир, где жил один из великих демонов, мнивший себя непобедимым, и напали на его крепость, и захватили её втроём, и взяли всё, что было им нужно. Война убил демона в поединке, прочих же, кто сдался или спрятался, добивать не стали, чтобы известия о случившемся расходились, как круги по воде.  
И Раздор услышал о братьях и сестре, и понял, что они отделились от нефилим, но не знал, как это произошло, и не спешил к ним присоединиться. Он хотел найти нефилим, чтобы следить за ними. Это было очень опасно, и он догадывался об этом, хотя уверен не был.

8\. Странники

Лилит стала брать живых ангелов и демонов, чтобы делать из них нефилим, и пыталась сделать их способными зачинать и рожать, и об этом узнал Обугленный Совет.  
– Если нефилим начнут размножаться, подобно другим народам, всё Сущее падёт, – сказали они между собой.  
И сами себе ответили:  
– Надо взять Лилит и лишить её искры творения.  
И они воззвали к демонам, и послали за Лилит, и взяли её, и сделали, как хотели, но убивать не стали, потому что судьба её была связана с судьбой Сущего, но даже Совет до поры не знал, как именно.

Демоны, что служили им, поняли, что нефилим стали угрозой и что теперь у них не будет пополнений, и сказали об этом творцам, и из-за этого случилась битва в Котиссе. Было это так: мир был пуст, и Второе Царство сказало о нём: "Это моё", и Авессалом смеялся над этим, и привёл нефилим, и они убили всех, и сам мир, и собирались уйти, но пришла армия демонов и творцов, разгневанных разрушениями, которые нефилим причиняли Сущему, и было великое сражение, и многие нефилим погибли, и оба войска ушли с поля, не взяв трофеев или пленных, и не было воронов, чтобы пировать на трупах, потому что ничего не осталось живого в Котиссе.

Раздор следил за сражением и видел, как умирали нефилим, и решил найти братьев и сестру и рассказать им, и пошёл к отцу Воронов, и встретил там Смерть, и оттуда ушёл вместе с ним. Так четверо собрались вне племени нефилим и странствовали вместе и много сражались, и Война был отважен и доблестен, и прославил себя, и Ярость прославилась, и Раздор. Смерти же хватало той славы, которую он создал себе ещё с нефилим, и это была страшная слава, и Смерти это нравилось. Специально они искали самых сильных противников, равных богам и опасным, как народ нефилим, и находили в сражениях величайшую радость. Многие пали от них, но четверо не убивали миры и не истребляли народы, и искали доблести и побед, а не разрушения и наживы.  
Война и Ярость сделались горделивы и часто спорили, и Раздор спорил с ними, и они соперничали друг с другом, и Смерть не мог унять их, и они разъехались в разные стороны: Раздор и Ярость по отдельности, чтобы показать, что они уже взрослые и не нуждаются в опеке; Война же не оставил Смерть и последовал за братом, и они ехали сквозь мёртвые миры, и созерцание края Бездны внесло в буйную душу Войны толику покоя. Раздор же сделал себе новый облик и жил как демон-наёмник, но прежние радости уже не трогали его сердце, и он чаще соглашался охранять, чем убивать, и находил, что это немного приятнее. Ярость же искала место, способное вместить её гнев, чтобы он не душил её, и не могла, и находила только новые сражения, и захотела вернуться к братьям, хотя и злилась на них так же, как на всё живое.

В то же время Обугленный Совет набрал достаточную силу, чтобы повелевать Вселенной, и собирался захватить власть над ней, и отправлял послов ко многим народам, чтобы взять себе помощников, и принуждал демонов, и убеждал ангелов, и заключил союз с архангелами, потому что они поверили, что Совет следует воле Создателя, и потому, что Совет расправился с Лилит и сделал так, чтобы она не могла делать новых нефилим.  
Утратив возможность творить, Лилит сохраняла внешнее спокойствие, но разум её варился в кипящей злобе, и в пенной накипи отыскала она знание, которого не смог коснуться даже Обугленный Совет.  
Величайший дар Создателя получили люди в Эдеме – Древо Познания, которое могло даровать любому именно то, в чём он нуждается больше всего. Узнав, что нефилим потеряли многих воинов в Котиссе и что Смерть и трое других были изгнаны, Лилит призвала к себе Авессалома, который уже считал её бесполезной и не желал являться сам.  
Она сказала ему о Древе, и говорила о чудесах Эдема, и сама вдохновилась, и Авессалом поверил ей и решил, что нападёт на Эдем до того, как его войско будет перебито, и захватит Древо, и добудет нефилим дом, в котором они смогут плодиться и так достичь бессмертия. Людей же, незаслуженно получивших самое лучшее во Вселенной, Авессалом и Лилит договорились поработить, чтобы извлекать пользу из их талантов и способностей, а если не получится подчинить – перебить всех до единого.  
Так сердца их восстали против воли Создателя, так были обречены нефилим.

9\. Предатели

Шпионы Обугленного Совета уже следили за нефилим и за Лилит, и докладывали, и так Совет узнал, что Авессалом готовится напасть на Эдем, и испугались каменные вместилища истин, но не показали этого никому и так рассуждали среди себя:  
– Архангелам не выстоять против нефилим, и Эдем падёт в пламени, и люди погибнут.  
– Но архангелы не станут сражаться рядом с демонами, и творцы тоже неспособны победить нефилим.  
– Мы можем снабдить великой силой кого угодно, но нет во Вселенной таких, кому безразличны были бы все Царства, кто стал бы служить Равновесию и хранить всё Сущее.  
– Угроза Сущему может таиться в любом народе, и мы должны взять того, кто не принадлежит ни к одному и равно отвратителен всем.  
И так они решили послать гонца к четверым изгнанникам, и призвать их на службу, и наделить силой, и связать клятвами, и подчинить, чтобы делали всё для них и устрашали Вселенную. Для исполнения этой службы взяли они самого лучшего слугу, и приказали ему, и он отправился искать изгнанников-нефилим, а Совет отправил другого гонца к Хозяину Коней и заключили с ним договор; с Отцом Воронов же союз заключить не смогли, потому что он уже был слишком стар и слишком высокого о себе мнения, и Совет не смог совладать с таким древним творцом и предсказал ему скверное будущее и гибель от руки друга.

Самый лучший слуга Совета первого нашёл Раздора, и разглядел его сквозь личину, и нашёл способ завести беседу, и сделал так, чтобы их не слушали, и говорил горделиво и с важностью, показывая Раздору большое уважение. И так сказал:  
– Даже Обугленный Совет увидел твою доблесть, нефилим Раздор. Ты можешь сослужить великую службу всему Сущему, возвыситься и прославиться.  
"Ну и хуйню же ты несёшь", – подумал Раздор, но вслух ответил:  
– Ладно, я их выслушаю. Куда ехать?..  
И лучший слуга Совета сделал так, чтобы Раздор мог войти в мир Совета, но только одновременно со своими братьями и сестрой, и попросил у него помощи в поисках, и Раздор согласился, потому что ему было любопытно взглянуть, как Смерть и младшие отреагируют на такое предложение. Он думал, что Ярость ещё путешествует одна, но, когда ему удалось отыскать следы Войны и Смерти, он понял, что сестра уже с ними.  
Посланец Совета говорил с тремя другими, и ссылался на Раздора, будто на союзника, и Раздор спорил, потому что на самом деле совсем не верил Обугленному Совету, но в душе своей согласился защищать Сущее от всякой хуйни, потому что Смерть защитил его, когда он сам не мог за себя постоять, и это было достойно и отважно. Раздор сам весь был разлад и непорядок, спор и несогласие, и знал, что Сущее будет сражаться само с собой и может уничтожить самое себя, и решил бить его по рукам, чтобы не делало глупостей.  
И все остальные согласились выслушать Совет.  
Война думал: "Защита Сущего – достойное дело, и мне всегда будет, с кем сразиться".  
Ярость думала: "Наконец-то я смогу излить свой гнев на тех, кто этого заслуживает!.."  
Смерть думал: "Может быть, так мы останемся в живых, когда весь народ нефилим будет уничтожен", – и безнадёжная тоска душила и грызла его злое сердце. И он не мог обмануть самого себя, и знал, что продаётся Совету из-за младших, и его проклятая душа болела от отчаяния, и вся его сущность видела: для них нет другого пути.

Четверо отправились к Совету, и говорили с каменными головами, и склонились, чтобы принести клятвы, а потом убили самого лучшего слугу Совета, потому что тот услышал слишком много, и Совет сказал, что сделает нового, чтобы четверо нефилим, которые теперь были Всадники Апокалипсиса, поняли, что с ними Совет может обойтись точно так же, и они поняли, но ни один не испугался. Не было во Вселенной ничего, что могло напугать троих младших, и не было ужаса, которому мог бы покориться Смерть. С самой страшной угрозой готов он был сражаться до конца и проиграть, не склонившись, и на Совет глядел точно так же, и сквозь него-теперешнего смотрел прежний он, который развратничал с Лилит, и соперничал с Авессаломом, и делал много мерзкого, и глупого, и ужасного, и великолепного. И поняли каменные головы, что взяли себе прекрасных союзников и наихудших из подчинённых и что никогда Всадники не будут беспрекословно следовать приказам и рано или поздно восстанут, и устрашились, и ненависть к четверым нефилим родилась в огне, питающем сосуды истины, и тысячи лет предстояло ей расти и созревать, чтобы в свой час лопнуть гнилым плодом предательства.  
Четверо же не видели этого, и приняли первый приказ, и отправились к Хозяину Коней, и взяли себе призрачных коней, и имена, явившиеся при их воплощении, были такими же верными и точными, как имена Всадников; и каждый Конь был как продолжение Всадника, больше, чем оружие, и сильнее, чем союзник; и когда Всадник сливался с Конём, они были как одно существо, более могущественное, чем двое рядом, но порознь.  
И братство получило имя и назначение: сохранять Равновесие во Вселенной до дня Последней Битвы, в которой сойдутся три Царства, и покарать нечестивых, когда будет решаться судьба Сущего.

10\. Палачи

Смерть знал, что будет дальше, и знал, что не сможет ничего изменить.  
Он знал, что не сможет похоронить своих братьев и сделать так, чтобы никто не мог захватить их души, и решил сам захватить их. Он сделал амулет, противоположный амулету Ярости, чтобы собирал души нефилим, и бережно хранил их, и чтобы они спали там вечно, но не были рассеяны через Колодец Душ или извращены некромантией.  
После этого он соединился со своими братьями и сестрой.

Авессалом же привёл нефилим к Эдему и начал сражение с архангелами, и те не могли противостоять нефилим, и Совет приказал Всадникам вступить в битву и убить всех нефилим, и Четверо сделали так, как было сказано.

Во время боя радовалось сердце Войны и рождало в груди бесконечную боевую песнь. Только в сражении был он собой до конца, и жил по-настоящему, и блаженствовал, и нефилим были сильные противники, но Совет пробудил в Красном Всаднике силу превыше любой, и меч пожирал безумие боя, и поил хозяина силой и злобой, и разил не только сталью, но силой запредельного гнева, и падали разрубленные враги, и умирали быстро и страшно. Война сражался не ради убийства, но ради победы, и знал, что на этот раз бьётся за достойную цель, и был могуч, доблестен и великолепен.  
Быстро Раздор летел по полю боя, и двумя руками раздавал гибель, и многие приняли её и пали, и его конь топтал врагов, и даже нефилим стенали от боли, когда прикасались к ним призрачные подковы. Пятый глаз Раздора закрылся и не смотрел ему в душу, и он видел только мишени перед собой, и клинки, поднятые, чтобы убить его, и магические стрелы, нацеленные в его сердце. Захваченный сражением, словно ураганом, Раздор удалился от архангелов, и оказался на земле посреди разгневанных нефилим, и засмеялся, почуяв близкую смерть, и приготовился продавать свою жизнь задорого, но Война пришёл ему на помощь и многих разрубил мечом, а других заставил отступить, и Раздор снова смог стрелять, и радовался, и многих убил, и они вернулись в битву вместе, и были среди нефилим, как князья и боги среди мусора, и не было им равных.

Словно ураган, Ярость металась среди нефилим и разрушала их строй. Там, где была она, никто не мог действовать слаженно, никто не мог договориться хоть в двух словах, и все кричали, и никто не слышал союзника, а только беспощадный свист кнута. Ярость кормила сородичей тем же, что всегда доставалось её противникам, и никто не мог задеть её, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сразить, потому что она была великая воительница, выше всех нефилим, в доблести и бесстрашии равная достойным братьям своим и превосходящая их злобой и беспощадностью. Многие, кто гневался на неё в прошлом, терял самообладание и бросался в атаку, забыв обо всём, и кнут собирал чужие жизни, и подбрасывал куски тел в воздух, и бил так далеко, что нельзя было отступить после атаки и остаться целым, и души видевших это иссушались и теряли силу, и разумы делались мутными от Ярости, и так она побеждала тех, кто когда-то хотел победить её, и их было много, и она была горда, и прекрасна, и счастлива, и сияла, будто живая звезда, а оружие её пело злым светом и надменным блеском оскорбляло и дразнило противников. И было это как кровавый вихрь, и не было у нефилим, встретивших Ярость и её коня Буйство, никакой надежды.

Смерть хотел говорить с Авессаломом и в последний раз попытаться остановить его, и совесть его родилась в тот день, и была она хуже всех чудищ Бездны. Многие нефилим преграждали путь Смерти, и он вынужден был биться, и многих сразил, но не поднимал оружия на уже упавшего и не оглядывался. Всякое нападение сзади мог отбить его призрачный конь, такой же неживой и немёртвый, как сам Смерть, а ещё дальше сзади были архангелы и всё войско, какое смогли прислать Небеса.  
Когда нашёл он брата своего, всё сражение как будто замерло, и даже небесное воинство прекратило убивать нефилим, и уже ясно было, что нефилим проиграют, и все это видели, но гордость и отвага в тот день приказывали рассудительности и держали её в цепях долга. Смерть спешился, и заговорил с Авессаломом и просил его увести нефилим от Эдема, хотя знал, что тот не послушает. Авессалому нужны были Эдем, и Древо в нём, и чтобы Третьего Царства не было, и вся Вселенная, чтобы сделать её бесконечным домом для многочисленных нефилим, а всех прочих ограбить и поработить, но говорить он стал о другом. Смерть понял, что брат морочит его, и разгневался, и сказал:  
– Да будет так.  
И они сражались столько же, сколько продолжалась вся великая битва за Эдем, и те, кого не убил Смерть, добивали архангелы, и никто не мог приблизиться к месту поединка из-за Отчаяния, и никто из нефилим, вооружённых Мерзостями, не помог Авессалому, и пал жестокий вождь, могучий воин, великий завоеватель, сражённый братом своим, которого уважал и ценил больше других, и которого не мог полюбить, и оттого боялся и почти ненавидел.  
В последнюю секунду Смерть протянул руку, и Авессалом коснулся её, и душа его отлетела и не осталась на поле, не попала в Колодец и не вошла в амулет Смерти, и никто не знал об этом. Тело его исчезло, и было так, будто он умер.

Всех нефилим умертвили, и Смерть собрал их души, и Совет через посланника приказал уничтожить их, но гнилое сердце Смерти оглохло от горя и не могло услышать никакого приказа. Он надел амулет себе на шею, как камень для утопления, и знал, кому может отдать его на хранение, кто не послушается приказов Совета, избежит наказания и сохранит то, что осталось от народа нефилим, от его ужасного величия и ослепительной нищеты.  
Когда Ярость и Раздор сражались за своё право жить, когда Война добывал себе великую славу, Смерть бился с братом и видел, как умирают его братья и сёстры, и каждая смерть отпечатывалась на его душе и давала ему силу, и каждую секунду он знал: вот эти уже мертвы, эти на краю, а эти ещё не приблизились к нему, но это ненадолго. Младшие сражались с соплеменниками. Смерть убивал родичей: свою кровь и плоть; детей своей матери, от которой он отрёкся, и любовницы, которую бросил; сообщников и друзей. И великое это преступление, отвратительный подвиг Смерти даровали ему мощь, невозможную без такого жертвоприношения, и Смерть не мог отказаться от неё, и душа его распухла от силы, и задохнулась бы, если бы душам нужно было дышать, и в беспамятстве Смерть был бы много счастливее, чем в ясном рассудке. Вся его семья, кроме двух братьев и сестры, умерла в бою за Эдем, и он сражался против них и многих убил и ранил. И он думал, что всё это было предрешено, и произошло по воле Создателя и тех, кого он оставил хранить Сущее, и что убийство нефилим было необходимо, но мысли эти давили на разум, как раскалённые кандалы, и выжигали свои следы в самом мясе памяти, чтобы стать незабываемыми. И Смерть не выл только потому, что не умел горевать, как живой, а мёртвые не знают ни позора, ни горя, и немёртвый оказался в плену неведомого, и не знал, что делать с собой.  
Когда поднял он глаза от рук своих, и увидел изрубленные тела и горящие окраины Эдема, ядовитые смрадные слёзы потекли из его глаз и сожгли его лицо, и не стало у Смерти лица, и он надел маску, чтобы никто этого не видел, и принял страшный титул, который дала ему Вселенная: Убийца Родичей.  
И Раздор, Ярость и Война были там с ним, и были такими же, как он, но их сердца не сжимались, и их лица не были сожжены, и никто из них не получил нового прозвания, но клеймо предателей и братоубийц вплавилось в их души и привязало их к Совету, и так Совет смог отобрать у Всадников подлинную их силу, чтобы предать их и уничтожить, когда потребуется.

Всадники Апокалипсиса выполнили первый приказ Совета, спасли человечество и защитили Вселенную, но сделались отвратительны ей так же, как мерзок был весь народ нефилим, и ещё больше, потому что мощь Всадников превзошла естественную, и они стали опаснее, чем все нефилим вместе. Ад проклял их, и Небо отвернуло лицо своё, чтобы не глядеть на своих соучастников в героической резне, без которой было бы уничтожено любимое творение Создателя. Третье же Царство, своим существованием обязанное Четверым, ничего не знало о них, а если бы знало, то прокляло бы их так же, как все прочие.  
Всадники убили народ нефилим, злобно искавший себе дом во Вселенной, но и им не было в ней места.

Когда кончилась битва, и войско Небес ушло с поля боя, Смерть долго сидел над амулетом с душами убитых нефилим, и Война, не ведавший страха, приблизился и коснулся его плеча, и Ярость с Раздором подошли тоже, и встали рядом со Смертью, и были они среди трупов своих соплеменников – худшие из чудовищ и величайшие из героев, неудержимая сила, до поры послушная беспредельной власти Обугленного Совета. Так осталось их четверо из нефилим, так стали они Четыре Всадника.  
Настанет час Последней Битвы, и услышат они Зов, и явятся в полной силе, прекрасные и разгневанные, свободные от всякой власти, и покарают нечестивых, и начнётся новая эра.  
И всегда будет Всадников Четверо.


End file.
